


The Best

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Nog/Jake Sisko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous, Star Trek Holidays 2020





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).




End file.
